


What do you want, Miss Granger?

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: They were a little more than friends, a little less than partners, a lot more than lovers and telling a whole lot of lies...What does Hermione Granger want from Severus Snape?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	What do you want, Miss Granger?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CRMediaGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMediaGal/gifts).



> This popped into my head and I wanted to write it.
> 
> Happy Birthday CRMediaGal - I love you a ton and hope you have had a fantastically wonderful day, one as wonderful as you.

His lips curved into the closest thing she had ever known to a smile. It was dark, twisted, slightly cruel. He tapped his lips with an index finger and pursed his lips, the air heavy with promise. She stared at him, hoping beyond hope that this would be their last encounter of this type. It was breaking her heart every time.

He walked towards her and traced his fingers over her eyebrow, trailing it down her cheek and over her bottom lip. Her lips parted on a soft breath and she sighed as he moved his hand away. He smirked again as she whimpered slightly, desperately wanting more from him. Her lips stayed parted as he roughly pinched her buttocks and tugged on a hair a little more roughly than necessary.

“Please…” She whimpered, begging for him to stop. Or to do more. She didn’t know which she wanted. He huffed a laugh softly behind her and she whimpered again as he pulled her back against his chest. She could feel him, rock hard behind her, his robes rough against her bare skin.

“Severus…please…” He loved it when she said his name like that. Like she wanted his everything. Everything he had to give. He wished he could give her more than this, more than the passion, more than these nights of foolish games. He wanted to give her everything; a life with him, love, a marriage. But he was too wounded, too broken, too old and ugly for someone as young and beautiful as her. He leaned down and bit her neck, nibbling and nipping on the sensitive skin between her neck and her shoulder. She moaned loudly, the sound sending a rush of heat and arousal to his already tumescent cock.

“What do you want Miss Granger?” He wanted to call her Hermione, was desperate for it, needed it more than anything else in the world. But this was not about what he wanted. This was about her.

“Touch me…Kiss me…Fuck me…Please Severus!” Her voice was husky, rasping, breathing heavy as she tugged against her restraints. He smirked behind her and ran his hands down her back, cupping her buttocks and sliding a finger down the cleft between her cheeks. She moaned low as his finger slid over the pucker and down to her womanhood, circling it slowly before sliding the finger deep inside her. She clenched around his finger and he held off the moan in his chest. It was always difficult to do. He leaned forward, brushing his still clothed cock between her butt cheeks and attaching his lips to her neck. He suckled her neck, slowly pumping his finger in and out of her and she groaned, nonsense words coming from her lips.

Until it was no longer nonsense.

“Fuck me…make love to me…fuck I want you…Severus…I…I…” She began to tremble, her womanhood clutching around his finger and then she screamed as she came hard.

“I LOVE YOU…!” Her voice echoed around the room and he stopped his movements, pulling out of her and turning her around in his arms.

“What did you say?” He cut the bonds above her head and caught her as she fell, lifting her into his arms and holding her close to his chest, carrying her from their dungeon playroom to his bedroom. He slowly lowered her to the bed, lowering himself after her, resting himself on top of her, their bodies pressed close together.

“I’m sorry, I know it wasn’t meant to be this way. I love you. I’ve been in love with you so long. I wasn’t meant to say it. I’m…” He captured her lips with his and whispered on a breath the words he had been wanting to say.

“I love you too.”


End file.
